Unforeseeing Future
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: this year will be stranger yet for dear Harry and his friends. Voldemort he could handle but finding Malfoy atractive? what will happen next. ON HOILD SORRY


Prologue.

Once again Harry found himself at the Dursleys, imprisoned in this hell hole and forced slave to them. Harry found himself locked in his room again for no reason unless that is you count the fact that Harry was having nightmares, he couldn't help it if he screamed, but that was the reason he was locked up in 'his' room. He had yet another dream about Sirius falling through the veil and he was forced to replay his death over and over each night in his subconscious. Harry had to pay a price for screaming though, his 'dear' old uncle saw to that, hitting, kicking, and slapping even whipping him just for screaming. So that's how you will find Harry, locked in his room, with broken ribs, a sprained ankle, bruises, cuts and a black eye, lying on his bed.

Chapter 1.

_Sirius, NOOOOOOO_. Harry woke with a start, having to muffle his scream with his pillow; he didn't want to get beaten twice in two days. Untangling his sheets, which were wet from sweat, he walked to his window. "Sirius, please, please come back" Harry whispered, tears falling from his eyes "i need you, I miss you" by now there was a waterfall of tears cascading down his face. He was hurt both physically and mentally, he knew if his uncle saw him now, like this he would undoubtedly get another beating.

Hobbling over to his bed he collapsed face down into his pillow, sobbing his heart out, whishing that Sirius would come back.

Somehow, in the department of mysteries, Sirius Black clambered out of the veil.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" flinching, Harry clambered out of bed as quickly as he could, whilst rubbing at his face trying to get the dried tears off. Limping over to the door, he found it unlocked, probably aunt Petunia unlocked it. Making his way down stairs, he dreaded what his uncle might do now. Arriving in the kitchen, he saw his uncle and cousin sitting at the table.

"Finally, now make the breakfast" Vernon barked out "And don't burn anything" all the while still looking down at his newspaper.

"Yes, uncle" Harry murmured, seeing the food that was laid out, he set to work, cooking a fry-up for his fat uncle and cousin.

After he finished cooking, his uncle gave him a list of chores to do. 'Figures he only lets me out when he wants jobs done' thought Harry, he was to vacuum the whole house, clean every room and weed the garden.

...

"I must say Sirius, this is quite a shock" Dumbledore said. He had called an order meeting, and during it, Sirius slammed the door open marching into the room, successfully shocking everyone into speechlessness.

After a while in which people regained their voices, Sirius was getting asked a hell of a lot of questions.

"Dumbledore, I seriously can't remember how I got out, or where I was that well, I think I was like in a sort of limbo, just staying in one place, and I remember feeling Harry's pain, then all of a sudden I was walking out the veil" Sirius explained.

Dumbledore nodded at the explanation "What about Harry's pain?" he enquired

"You don't want to know headmaster" he replied looking down.

"Sirius, we have to know, otherwise Harry might go into deep depression, and might self harm" Dumbledore spoke with seriousness and concern.

"It's hard to explain, I remember feeling over whelming sadness, and him feeling abandoned and alone, I also felt hate and lots of it" he said, his voice shaking.

"Okay, here's what we will do, I will send a letter to Harry, telling him that Remus will collect him in two days time" he said looking at Remus, seeing his nod of agreement he continued "Right and you Sirius will go back to Grimauld Place to wait for him, everyone else you know what to do and I'll expect everyone at Grimauld place on Thursday".

...

Thursday found Harry huddled on his bed, in a pool of blood, his uncle decided to give him a farewell beating which resulted in stab wounds, and all other forms of injury on top of his recent injuries two days previously.

"come on Harry, you can do this, get up, you don't want Remus to see you like this" Harry mumbled to himself "Okay, my trunk is all packed, I have everything I own in it and Hedwig's cage is next to it" he said doing a checklist on his fingers.

Harry rummaged through his trunk, searching for something that would cover his injuries "Aha" he exclaimed pulling out a vial of purple liquid. Hobbling to the bathroom he bandaged up his six inch deep gash on his side and bandaged his other stab wounds, he washed his hands and downed the vial of purple liquid.

The effect was almost instant, Harry was surrounded by a bright purple light, and felt a tingling sensation all over his body, it died down after a few seconds and you could no longer see his injuries, but he could still feel them.

Checking the time he had at least five minutes till Remus came, picking up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, as best he could he dragged them down the stairs, all the while Harry was wincing in pain, and he felt a warm substance leek through the bandages. 'Damn it' he thought.

Ding-dong

"FREAK, GET THE DOOR" bellowed his uncle.

Limping to the door, he opened it to see Remus' smiling face.

"Hey, Remus" Harry said smiling back at the werewolf

"Hey, cub" he replied engulfing Harry into a hug

Harry grimaced, biting back a hiss of pain.

"I'm ready to go" Harry said after Remus released him, gesturing towards his trunk and cage.

"Good, good" Remus stated whilst shrinking the said items and placing them in his pocket.

"Come, on Harry, I'm going to apperate you to where you will be staying" Remus said holding out his arm, nodding Harry grabbed the arm whilst yelling a goodbye to his 'family', and with a pop they were gone.

"Here we are Harry, I'm just going to take your stuff to your room, why don't you go down into the kitchen" Remus suggested, already half way up the stairs.

'Why here? Of places, why here?, haven't I been through enough, now i have to be reminded of Sirius' he thought, blinking back tears, he was limping towards, the kitchen and was about to enter, when he heard raised voices.

"Calm, down" harry indentified as Mrs.Weasley's voice

"Don't tell me to calm down, you can't tell me when i can see my godson" Harry's heart clenched, that was Sirius' voice 'it can't be, I saw him die, it can't be' he thought over and over, missing the conversation that went on between, the two.

Gulping, Harry pushed open the door, to see the one man, he believed to be dead.

"Siri...Sirius" Harry croaked out. The people in the room turned to see a deathly white Harry, standing in the doorway

"Erm... hi Harry" a nervous Sirius said, whilst taking a step towards him.

"No, stay away, you...you died, I saw you" Harry stammered, tears falling down his face, missing the whispered words Moody said to Dumbledore, but everyone else Heard it, thinking it over 'why would Harry be wearing a glamour?'

"Harry, I did fall through the veil, but now I'm here again, I don't know how I managed to get back though" Sirius said concern all over his face.

Taking a hesitant step forward, no-one missed Harry's limp

"Is it really you?" harry asked hesitantly, tears streaming down his face

"Yes, Harry, it's me" Sirius said engulfing Harry into a hug, everyone noticed Harry wincing in pain

"Sirius, I missed you so much, I thought I lost you" Harry said through tears, whilst trying to hide the pain he was in, while he was distracted by the hug he missed the purple light that engulfed him once more revealing his true state.

Hearing gasps of shock and horror, the two broke apart

"Oh My God Harry, what happened?" a thoroughly shocked Sirius asked

"Err...I fell?" he replied looking at the group in the kitchen, all eyes trained on him

"You did not fall, what really happened?" said a new voice

Spinning around he came face to face with Hermione, sadly the sudden movements caused his wounds to fully open and blood to pour freely.

Feeling nauseous and seeing the room spin, Harry swayed and collapsed, getting caught by Sirius, he vaguely heard the gasps of the group, talking until blackness claimed him.

"Albus, what's wrong with him, he's bleeding way too much" Sirius stated worry laced his voice

"Remus firecall Poppy, and get her here at once, I'm afraid, she is the one with the most knowledge about healing"

"Yes, Albus" He replied looking scared and worried about Harry, 'why hadn't he noticed it at the Dursleys?' with that he flooed to Poppy.

"Sirius, you think you can carry him to his room?" albus asked

"Of course I can" he replied already half way up the stairs, carefully carrying Harry with Ron and Hermione trailing behind, still looking shocked beyond belief.

Sirius' gaze was focussed on his godsons state, how could of not noticed that his so called uncle abused him?

Harry was still in a unconsious sate,Poppy had managed to sedate him, and healed his most pressing injuries, but his pettie form was still scattered with bruises after Poppy couldn't heal them.

"Come on Harry, wake up" Sirius said from his place beside Harry's bed stroking his hand softly, pain filled his voice, willing for him to wake up, everyone was already concerned about him, now he wasn't waking up and it had been three days, heck even Snape was a little worried.

Oh how Harry's uncle was going to pay for enflicting pain on his godson.

"Padfoot,is that you?" croaked Harry

That effectedly pulled Sirius from his thoughts about what he was going to do to Harry's so called Uncle

"Yes Harry, it's me" soothed Sirius

"Can i have some water please"

"Of course, i will be right back" and with that Sirius ran down the stairs, barreling into the kitchen.

"Sirius,slow down" chuckled Remus who was watching Sirius get a glass of water

"Can't, Harry wants this water" replied Sirius whilst running back out of the kitchen.

"Does that mean Harry is awake?" asked Ron, looking a bit confused

"Yes, i suppose it does" stated Hermione as everyone started scrambling upstairs to see Harry.

This Harry was so different to the Harry from school. This one lost the viberant energy that he usally pocessed, in fact he lost everything that made him Harry.

"Harry, you're awake" cried Hermione. She went to hug Harry but stopped when she saw his flinch.

" Harry, why didn't you tell us?" asked Remus

"I...I didn't want you to know" stammered Harry looking down at his hands

"Harry, why are you still wearing a glamour?" moody guffared.

"please don't make me take it off" he whispered

"You need to take it off, it could be serious" Sirius said

"please, i don't want you to see" he replied tears falling down his face

"If you won't take it off, we will mate" stated ron, who hated to see his best friend so broken

"NO, no, i will take it off" taking it a deep breath harry first took of his top and turned around so his back was to the group and after a few whispered words everyone gasped in shock. There carved onto his back was the word 'FREAK'


End file.
